Kai Parker
Malachai "Kai" Parker ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter und ein Haupt-Antagonist aus der sechsten Staffel von The Vampire Diaries (TVD). Kai hatte Geschwister, die er teilweise tötete. Biografie Er war ein Mitglied des Gemini-Zirkels in TVD. Er wurde als Siphoner geboren, dass heißt dass er anders als die Mitglieder seines Zirkels, keine eigene Magie besitzt, diese aber von Personen und Gegenständen absorbieren kann. Aufgrund dieser Fähigkeit wurde er von seinem Zirkel und seiner Familie wie ein Aussätziger behandelt und durfte nie jemanden berühren. Seine einzige Chance bestand darin an seinem 22. Geburtstag die Verschmelzung mit seiner Zwillingsschwester Joe zu überleben und so endlich eigene Zauberkräfte zu erhalten und der neue Anführer des Zirkels zu werden. Doch Kais Vater hatte nicht vor Kai zum Anführer werden zu lassen und so bekamen er und seine Frau weitere Kinder, bis sie ein neues Zwillingspärchen Luke und Olivia bekamen, welches die Nachfolge antreten solle. Als Kai dies kurz vor seiner geplanten Verschmelzung klar wurde, tötete er am 9. Mai 1994 in einem Wutanfall vier seiner Geschwister, schnitt seiner Zwillingsschwester Joe die Milz heraus und jagte Luke und Olivia bis Joe sich dazu bereit erklärte mir ihm zu verschmelzen. Doch sie versteckte ihre Magie in einem Messer und als es zur Verschmelzung kommen sollte sperrte sein Zirkel Kai mit Hilfe der Sonnenfinsternis in eine Gefängniswelt ein in der er in völliger Isolation 18 Jahre lang den 9. Mai 1994 immer wieder erlebte. In Vampire Diaries thumb|left|150px|Kai und der Gemini-Zirkel Aufgrund verschiedener Ereignisse landeten auch die Hexe Bonnie und der Vampir Damon in der Gefängniswelt und Kai beobachtete sie eine Zeit lang. Dann offenbart er sich Damon, schwächt diesen mit Eisenkraut und schickt sich an diesen zu töten als Bonnie erscheint und ihn mit ihrer neu entfachten Magie festsetzt. Danach offenbart Kai, dass er von Anfang an geplant habe, dass Bonnie Damon mit ihrer Magie rettet, da sie nur mit dieser aus dieser Hölle entkommen könnten. thumb|150px|Bonnie versucht Damon mit einem Feuer zu verteidigen, nachdem Kai ihn mit Eisenkraut vergiftet hat. Später findet Bonnie durch einen Zeitungsartikel heraus, was Kai getan hat und weigert sich daraufhin ihm bei der Flucht zu helfen, woraufhin dieser offenbart, dass er ihre Magie absaugen, sie so töten und alleine verschwinden könne. Beim ersten Versuch aus der Gefängniswelt zu entkommen, hintergeht Bonnie Kai und tötet ihn mit einer Spitzhacke, die sie in seine Brust schlägt. Doch hat sich in seiner Jahre andauernden Haft schon häufiger versucht umzubringen und kann in der Gefängniswelt nicht getötet werden. Im darauf folgenden Kampf verletzt er Bonnie mit einem Armbrustbolzen, während diese mit letzter Kraft Damon die Flucht aus der Gefängniswelt ermöglicht. thumb|left|150px|Erstes Treffen mit Bonnie und Damon Danach versorgt er Bonnie kurz und will einen weiteren Fluchtversuch unternehmen, doch sticht sie ihn in den Hals und flüchtet in ein Krankenhaus und verarztete sich erst einmal, doch Kai spürte sie dort auf und verfrachtet sie in die Höhle, wo sie das Portal zur realen Welt öffnen soll. Allerdings gelingt es Bonnie, ihre Magie in ihrem Teddybär, "Miss Knuddel", zu verstecken und nur den Bären in die reale Welt zu schicken, sodass die beiden festsitzen. Er schleppt sie nach Oregon und dort wird klar, was Kai wirklich will. Seine Schwester Josette hatte 1994 ihre Magie in einem Messer versteckt .... Als Bonnie ihre Magie in "Miss Knuddel" versteckte, erinnerte sich Kai daran. Er holte das Messer aus dem Versteck und entzieht die Magie, sodass er jetzt zaubern kann, dann sticht er Bonnie damit in den Bauch, da er nun ihr Blut für das Ritual benötigt.Er sprach den Zauber, aus der Gefängniswelt zu entkommen und lies Bonnie allein zurück. Angekommen in der realen Welt, tötete einen Taxifahrer, weil er kein Geld führ die Fahrt hatte. Zuerst trifft er auf Olivia/Liv und nach einem ersten Kampf mit ihr Damon und Elena gelangt er über die Anti-Magie-Grenze nach Mystic Falls. Dort macht er dann einen Deal mit Luke und Liv, die ihm dabei Helfen mit Joe zu verschmelzen. Doch wird er von Alaric und Damon gefangen genommen und hinter der Anti-Magie-Grenze gefesselt. Doch da der Zauber der die Magie verdrängt auch nur eine Form der Magie ist absorbiert, Kai den Zauber einfach und ist nun mit sehr viel Energie aufgeladen. Er überwältigt Alaric und Damon und verschwindet. Er entführt Elena um seine neu gewonnene Energie zu kontrollieren zu lernen und benutzt sie dafür als Versuchskaninchen. Als Damon und Joe sie befreien wollen, besiegt er erst Damon und will dann mit Joe verschmelzen aber wird dann von Jeremy und Alaric betäubt und mitgenommen. Später weckt ihn dann Damon aus seinem künstlichen Schlaf damit er ihm hilft Sheriff Forbes von dem Vampirblut zu befreien. Nachdem dies geschehen ist schnappt er sich Joe um die Verschmelzung durchzuführen doch Luke kommt hinzu und fordert ihn auf lieber mit ihm zu verschmelzen, da er der einzige sei der es mit Kai aufnehmen könne. Als sie das Ritual durchführen fallen erst beide ihn Ohnmacht und nach einiger Zeit erwacht Kai wieder und ist nun ein vollwertiger Hexer. Durch die Verschmelzung absorbierte Kai allerdings nicht nur Lukes Magie sondern auch ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit. Somit empfindet er nun Reue, Skrupel und Mitgefühl und möchte Wiedergutmachung leisten. So hilft er Jeremy eine Botschaft an Bonnie zu senden auch als Liv versucht ihn umzubringen. Er bringt es nicht über sich Liv zu töten und obwohl er am Verbluten ist vollendet er den Zauber um Bonnies Leben zu retten. Doch nach einiger Zeit erfährt Kai die Konsequenzen seiner nicht ordnungsgemäßen Verschmelzung mit Luke. Es geht ihm gesundheitlich immer schlechter, so dass er seine Schwester Joe um Hilfe bittet. Diese überlässt ihm freiwillig ihre Magie womit er geheilt ist. Er offenbart ihr, dass sie Schwanger sei und wünscht ihr ein schönes Leben. Später geht er einen Deal mit Damon ein. Kai erhält die Chance sich bei Bonnie zu entschuldigen, wenn er Damon helfe seine Mutter aus der Gefängniswelt vom 31. Oktober 1903 zu befreien. Trotz Kais Warnung, dass diese ein Ripper sei ziehen die beiden mit Bonnie und Elena los. Während Bonnie und Kai allein in der Gefängniswelt sind gibt Bonnie vor ihm verzeihen zu können, greift ihn jedoch kurz darauf mit einem Messer an. Er läuft verletzt zum Treffpunkt zurück wo er nur noch verzweifelt zusehen kann wie Bonnie, Elena und Damon mit ihrer Zielperson die Gefängniswelt verlassen. Zurückgelassen untersucht Kai das Haus und trifft dort auf die zurückgebliebenen Häretiker. Später sieht man ihn mit mehreren Bisswunden am Körper zum Essen läuten und erklärt, dass sie schon bald aufbrechen werden. Kai entkommt aus der Gefängniswelt und übt Rache. Zuerst ermordet er Joe, um ihre ungeborenen Zwillinge die ihn eines Tages als Anführer ablösen könnten zu töten, während diese Alaric gerade das Ja-Wort geben wollte. Dann tötet er sich selbst und somit alle mit ihm verbundenen Zirkel-mitglieder unter anderem seinen Vater und seine Schwester Liv. Durch das Blut eines Vampirs, das er zuvor eingenommen hat wird er zu einem Häretiker. Er verflucht daraufhin Bonnie und Elena. Letztere fällt in einen Dornröschenschlaf und wird erst erwachen wenn Bonnie stirbt. Damit nimmt er Bonnie und Elena die beste Freundin und zerstört damit anscheinend die Beziehung zwischen Bonnie und Damon, da dieser alles tun würde um Elena wieder zu bekommen. Kai lässt Bonnie dann im Sterben liegen in der Erwartung, dass Damon, dies ebenfalls tut. Doch dieser kommt zurück und köpft Kai. Mehre Jahre später gelingt es Kai aus der Hölle zu fliehen, jedoch befindet er sich in einem Zustand zwischen der Hölle und den Lebenden. Er bietet Damon seine Hilfe gegen den Teufel an, wenn er ihm hilft wieder lebendig zu werden. Als ihm jedoch klar wird, dass Damon ihn nur hinhält, stielt er Elenas Sarg und den Knochendolch und macht einen Deal mit dem Teufel und wird so wieder lebendig. Danach wird er jedoch von den Salvators gefangen genommen, kann sich jedoch befreien und versucht erneut die Zwillinge umzubringen, scheitert jedoch an deren Eltern Alaric und Caroline. Zuletzt wird er von den Zwillingen und Bonnie Bennet in eine neue Gefängniswelt vom 17. Februar 2018 gesperrt in der er gezwungen ist immer und immer wieder den selben von ihm verhassten Song zu hören. Persönlichkeit Kai ist eine charmante aber labile Person, die meist ruhig erscheint doch innerhalb von Sekunden einen völligen Umschwung in einen Psychopathen vollzieht. Er hat zu beginn keinerlei Probleme mit Mord, Folter und Gewalt und ist unfähig Empathie zu empfinden. Außerdem redet er sehr viel, was vermutlich aus seiner jahrelanger Isolationshaft resultiert. Nach seiner Verschmelzung entwickelt er Gefühle und gibt sich diesen hin, womit er weniger böse wird. Er versucht daraufhin seine Taten wieder gut zu machen, doch enden seine Versuche mit dem Verrat von Damon und Bonnie und einer weiteren Haft in einer Gefängniswelt. Somit verwandelt sich Kai in einen Häretiker und all seine psychopathischen Eigenschaften werden nochmals verstärkt. Nach seiner Ansicht gibt er den Leuten nur ihren eigenen Hass zurück. So sagt er zu Alaric:"Wenn deine Familie dich jahrelang wie Dreck behandelt, dann beweist du ihnen am Besten, dass sie damit Recht haben. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Kräfte * Siphoner: 'Als Siphoner kann Kai Magie aus Personen und Gegenständen saugen und verwenden. * '''Magie: '''Als Häretiker kann Kai seine Vampir-Seite als Magie-Quelle benutzen und somit jederzeit Zaubern. * 'Übernatürliche Stärke: 'Durch seine Vampir-Seite ist er extrem stark. * 'Übernatürliche Geschwindigkeit: Durch seine Vampir-Seite ist er extrem schnell. * Selbstheilung: '''Durch seine Vampir-Seite heilen die meisten Verletzungen sehr schnell. * '''Unsterblichkeit: '''Durch seine Vampir-Seite alter Kai nicht und kann nur durch bestimmte Dinge getötet werden. * '''Manipulation: '''Durch seine Vampir-Seite kann er die Gedanken von Menschen manipulieren Fähigkeiten * '''Pilot: Kai ist in der Lage ein Flugzeug zu fliegen Schwächen * Enthauptung: Durch den Verlust seines Kopfes kann er getötet werden. * Feuer: Kai kann auch durch Feuer sterben * Sonnenlicht: Kai kann nur mit Hilfe eines Rings in der Sonne wandel, den er jedoch selbst erschaffen kann. Trägt er den Ring jedoch nicht verbrennt er. * Eisenkraut: Es schwächt und verätzt Kai und verhindert Manipulation. * Holz: Holz kann Kai verletzen und wird er gepfählt stirbt er. * Herz-Entfernung: Wird sein Herz entfernt stirbt Kai. * Gebrochenes Genick: Ein gebrochenes Genick setzt Kai kurz zeitlich außer Gefecht, tötet ihn jedoch nicht. * Blutgier: Kai braucht Blut um seinen Körper am Laufenden zu halten. Trinkt er lange kein Blut trocknet er aus und versteinert. * Unfruchtbarkeit: Als Vampir kann Kai keine Kinder bekommen. Videos Hier weitere HAMMER Videos!!! Gallerie Kai_Parker_9.jpg Kai_Parker_6.png Images9999999999.jpg W630_103014kai-14147029734.jpg 5c152e7a9cfebd12f9f14acda0b89cee.jpg 6X10-100-Kai.jpg 6X11-24-Kai.jpg 6X13-84-Kai.jpg Kai.jpg Malachai_Sleeping_In_Black_Hole_Sun.png Pork-rinds-dude.jpg Rs_560x415-141028161402-1024_tvd-kai-chris-wood2.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-6x11-Kai-1.jpg The-vampire-diaries-finale-most-heartbreaking-exits-and-deaths-ranked-411579.jpg 6X12-70-DamonTylerKai.jpg]] 6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666.png Kai Parker 3.jpg Kai_Parker_4.jpg Kai_Parker_7.png Kai_Parker_8.jpg ---- Kategorie:The Vampire Diaries Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Lebendig